Sixteen and Pregnant: Kingdom Hearts Edition
by bnvbnv27
Summary: It all starts when Axel has a fit about not being in Roxas's top eight on Myspace...now he's pregnant. Might change it to M later in the story. Used to be titled Top Eight! Now titled Sixteen and Pregnant:Kingdom Hearts Edition. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Top Eight

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS IF I DID…..WELL, YEAH IDK, HAHA! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"Roxaaas…." Axel whined, looking at Roxas's Myspace page.

Roxas looked up from the book he was reading. "What are you whining about?" he asked his boyfriend of six months.

Axel pouted and pointed to the computer screen.

"Why, Roxas? WHY?" Axel cried out dramatically making Roxas roll his eyes.

"Why what?" he asked, annoyed that Axel was interrupting his reading.

"Why am I not on your top eight? We have been dating for six months, and I should at least be in your top Myspace friends! But no, no! What number am I? I'm actually on the last page of your friends, that's what number I am!"

Roxas put down his book and walked over to the desk where his computer sat. Looking at the screen he saw Axel looking at his Myspace page, sulking at Roxas's choice of top friends.

"Number one, Xion. Number two, Xemnas. Number three, Demyx. Number four, Sora. Number five, Namine. Number six, Olette. Number seven, Hayner and number eight, Pence." Roxas read aloud.

Axel nodded his head.

"Are Xion, Xemnas, Demyx, Sora, Namine, Olette, Hayner, or Pence your boyfriend?" he asked Roxas.

Roxas shook his head. "No, but these guys have always been in my top eight. Even before we started dating. " Roxas explained.

"So…now that we are dating switch them. Move one of them out. How about Xemnas. I've never liked him." Axel said crossing his arms.

Roxas frowned. He liked Xemnas, they were close friends ever since Xemnas beat up that guy who used to pick on Roxas in the third grade….. "No he is staying in my top." Roxas told Axel.

"Well what about Xion, why the hell is she number one?"

Roxas thought for a moment. "She helped me pass my chemistry exam. If it wasn't for her I would've failed that class."

Axel crossed his arms. "Look Roxas take a look at my top eight will ya?" Axel said clicking over to a different tab, where he had his Myspace page open.

Roxas started reading off his top eight. "Number one, Roxas. Number two, Reno. Number three, Demyx. Number four, Xigbar. Number five, Larxene. Number six, Riku. Number seven, Sora. Number eight, Kairi." Roxas sighed.

Then looked over towards Axel who was shaking his head in a disapproving matter. "You see. My number one used to be Reno. I kicked Saix out of my top eight so I could put you in and he was really mad about it." Axel told Roxas.

"Which is exactly why I don't wanna take anyone out of my top eight. The person I take out might get angry with me." Roxas stated.

"Well they'll get over it. Roxas it's either you put me in your top eight or I won't ever kiss you again."

Roxas gasped. He loved Axel's kisses. They were warm and sweet and perfect.. He loved the way Axel would sweep him up in his arms and put his lips on his. Roxas couldn't love without Axel's kisses and he knew it. So moving Axel's hand off of the mouse to the computer, he said, "Xemnas your out, Xion your number two and Axel….your number one."

Axel smiled a victory smile. "Why thank you Roxas you really didn't have to." he laughed.

Roxas finished making the changes and pulled Axel in for one of his amazing kisses.

" I love you Axel." Axel smiled and ran his hand through Roxas's hair.

"I know."


	2. May I please…have a silly band? Please?

May I please….have a silly band? Please?

Okay do not own do not own KH or Silly bands

Roxas and Axel were in history, which is their sixth period class. The last class of the day and needless to say Roxas was pissed at a certain red-headed boyfriend of his. Axel had been pestering Roxas all period, and in the end landed them both in detention, and why was Axel bothering him? For a stupid silly band. Namine had given him about a dozen and he was wearing them on his arm today. Of course Axel was attracted to the bands bright colors and wacky shapes so he told Roxas he _**HAD**_ to have on. But when Roxas refused to give him one Axel made a point of telling him what a bad boyfriend he was, in front of the entire class. The teacher had asked a question about imperialism and Axel raised his hand high making those "ooh ooh please pick me." sounds. So of course the teacher picked him. But instead of giving the correct answer to the question (which he knew) Axel had said,

"Okay now, before I answer this question I would just like to say my boyfriend Roxas Dark is a jerk. He will not give me one, of his many silly bands. Look how many he has on his wrist! I just want one! But he was like, Oh Axel their a gift from Namine so you can't have one! I just want one fucking silly band so Roxas may I please…..have a silly band? Please? Come on? Stop being a jerk." Axel pleaded in front of the entire class.

Snickers could be heard coming from the students but Axel didn't care. All he cared about was the fucking silly band.

"NO AXEL YOU MAY NOT HAVE ONE THEY ARE MINE SO FUCK OFF!" Roxas shouted at his boyfriend.

Just then the teacher decided he had, had enough.

"Okay that is it! He shouted. Axel, Roxas. I will see you both after school in detention!"

And that is why Roxas was pissed.


	3. Sixteen and Pregnant

"ROXAS!" Axel shouted from his bedroom. He was freaking out. Roxas walked down the hallway to see Axel standing in the doorway with an unreadable look on his face.

"What's wrong Axel?"

Roxas walked into Axel's room, and sat on his bed.

"Roxas we need to talk. About something serious." Axel said as he sat on the bed beside Roxas.

"Okay….your acting weird Axel. Are you okay?" Roxas asked his boyfriend, who nodded in response.

"Yeah I'm fine, but uh- I gotta tell ya something and ya gotta promise not to get mad." Axel said nervously.

"Why would I get mad? What did you do Axel? Did you steal my Dad's matches again?" Roxas asked hurriedly.

His dad Cloud worked with fireworks and so he had like a million packs of matches at his house. But even so he noticed when a pack went missing and Axel and Roxas had both been in trouble before for stealing Clouds matches and Roxas hated being in trouble with his dad.

"Really Axel, I don't wanna get in trouble for something you did. So if you wanna steal someones matches go to Reno's. You two are the biggest pyromaniacs I know."

Axel shook his head. "Roxas I promise you, I didn't steal anymore of your dad's matches." Roxas sighed.

"Then what?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." Axel whispered so quietly Roxas couldn't hear him.

"What? I didn't catch that. Can you say it again?" Roxas asked.

Axel groaned this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with his boyfriend, at least not yet. But here he was sixteen and pregnant. Like that stupid show on MTV. He looked at his boyfriend sitting next to him and kissed his cheek.

"I said I'm pregnant Roxas." Axel said, loudly and clearly this time.

Roxas looked up at him with wide eyes. "Pregnant….but how?"

"Sex." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I know that but how? Your always on top!" Axel laughed.

"Not always. Roxas do you want me to show you the test?" Roxas frowned.

"What test?" he asked.

"The pregnancy test. I think I still have it somewhere around here." Axel said.

Roxas shook his head. "No, I don't need to see it. I believe you."

Roxas looked down at his boyfriends stomach. It didn't look any different, it didn't look any bigger at all. "When did you find out?" .

"A couple days ago."

Axel sighed waiting for Roxas's response. "So…when are we gonna tell our parents?" Axel shrugged.

"I don't think we should tell anyone until I start getting fat. Then when everyone starts suggesting I lay off the Cookies n' Cream Ice Cream I can tell them, it's not the Ice cream that's making me fat. I'm just pregnant." Axel laughed.

"You're an idiot. I would punch you in the gut if you weren't carrying my child." Roxas said as Axel continued laughing.

"What is so funny?" Axel stopped laughing and pulled Roxas into his arms being careful of the baby in his stomach.

Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder and moved closer to Axel. Axel looked towards Roxas and kissed him sweetly.

"Your not mad?" he asked.

"Why would I be mad? I'm not exactly thrilled, but I'm not mad."

"That's a relief. I thought you'd be pissed."

"I love you Axel."

"I know."


	4. Morning Sickness

Morning Sickness 

Don't own KH

Axel woke up at six o'clock before school and walked into the bathroom to look at himself. He didn't see any change in the way he looked, he looked down at his stomach. He sighed and reached for his hair gel.

_Ultra shine slicking gel _, Axel read.

It was true Axel's spiky red hair is natural but he used the gel to keep his hair from frizzing and hold his spikes in place on his head. He opened the bottle and breathed in the citrus smell. He closed the bottle then heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" he called from the bathroom.

Racing to the front door he opened it and saw Roxas standing on my porch, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, ready for school?" he asked.

"It's only six." Axel said walking back into his room, He motioned for Roxas to follow him, so Roxas shut the front door and followed Axel. He sat down on Axel's bed and watched as Axel took off his pajama pants and put on a pair of skinny jeans. Axel took off the shirt he slept in as well and put on a tight white shirt and a black vest. He noticed Roxas staring at him as he changed.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked.

" You look hot. Hard to believe your pregnant." he said reaching out to Axel who swatted his hand away.

"I'm getting ready for school Roxas, I don't have time to fool around." Axel snapped.

"No need for the attitude babe."

"Just leave me alone."

Roxas sighed. "Mood swings?" He asked.

"I guess so. I'm sorry Rox. You know I love you, but could I have some privacy?"

Roxas nodded and got up to leave his room to sit in the living room. Axel finished getting dressed and went to the living room to get Roxas.

"You ready to go Juno?" Axel frowned as Roxas laughed.

"I didn't find that funny Roxas." He said.

"I was only kidding, Axel. You don't have to be so sensitive."

Axel walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. He ate one then he got another one. He ate some waffles and finished off his breakfast with some grapes. Roxas walked into the kitchen.

"Hungry much?" he asked.

"I'm eating for two now. Remember?" Axel asked pointing to his stomach.

"Yes I remember. How could I forget." Axel laughed quietly.

He tried pulling Roxas in for hug but Roxas pulled away.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well isn't it that when your pregnant you usually have morning sickness…." Axel nodded.

"So?" He asked.

"So, I don't want you to puke on me."

Axel frowned. "That's so stupid! Why would I do that? For your information I haven't had one day of morning sickness since I've been pregnant. So it's okay to hug me."

Roxas cautiously stepped forward to hug his boyfriend. Axel pulled him into a hug. When they pulled away Axel had a weird look on his face.

"Sorry Roxy." He muttered before throwing up all over Roxas. "AXEL!" Axel laughed and ran out of his house laughing.


	5. Can't you take a joke?

Can't you take a joke?

Roxas groaned looking down at his shirt, which now had Axel's barf all over it.

"Great, I knew this would happen. Now I'm gonna have to change and I'll be late for school." Roxas thought aloud.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Roxas sighed.

"Meet me at school okay Roxas? My parents will get mad if I'm late."

Roxas agreed and started down the street.

He walked away from Axel's house and headed to his own. He lived one street over from Axel. It took him three minutes to walk there. He steeped inside and saw his mother, Tifa.

"Roxas, what are you doing home." She asked not noticing the throw up on his shirt.

"Axel got morning sickness and threw up on me, like I knew he would." Roxas told her. "Morning sickness? Is he sick?" His mom asked.

Roxas realized that his mother didn't know Axel was pregnant.

"Oh-uh no he's not sick. He just ate his breakfast way too fast and threw it up all over me." His mom laughed.

"Okay, well hurry and get changed. I'll drive you to school so you won't be late." Roxas headed upstairs to his room to change. He put on a tight black t-shirt and went back downstairs.

"Okay mom I'm ready." he said. Mrs. Dark grabbed the car keys and headed into the car with Roxas.

When they pulled up at the school Roxas thanked his mom for driving him and got out. He took two steps into the school and saw Axel talking to Xemnas.

_I thought he didn't like Xemnas. _Roxas thought.

He walked over to them.

"Hey Xemnas." He said.

"Hey Roxas, you know Axel? He's freaking hilarious." Xemnas said.

"Of course I know him, he's my boyfriend. I could've sworn I told you." Xemnas shook his head.

"Nope, ya didn't. I wasn't even aware you were gay." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah I'm gay. So is Axel." Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"Of course Axel is also gay, he's your boyfriend!" Xemnas saw Larxene and walked over to her, leaving Roxas and Axel alone.

"Thanks for puking on me, like I knew you would." Roxas said sarcastically.

"I said sorry! It's not like you were late to school, the bell hasn't even rung yet. Besides I felt fine before the hug….but hey, I guess I do have morning sickness. I feel like such a girl!" Axel said kicking a locker.

"Your definitely not a girl Axel. I would know." Roxas said.

Axel glared at him. "Is that supposed to be a joke."

He continued to glare at Roxas…."Yeah it was a joke."

Axel sighed. "Lately I'm not finding your jokes all that funny." He said.

"Sorry, what's wrong with you today?"

"What does that mean?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "I think your hormones are acting up." Roxas stated.

"I SAID I DON'T FIND YOUR STUPID JOKES FUNNY!" Axel shouted pushing Roxas back , so that he bumped into a locker, then he stormed off to his first period class.

"That wasn't a joke…..I really meant that." Roxas muttered to himself.

The bell rang and Roxas went to his first period class He sat down at his desk next to Namine. "Hey, Roxas. How are things?" she asked in her usual cheerful manner.

"Axel's a bitch." He said, surprising Namine, who turned away from him. She knew to leave Roxas alone when he was in a bad mood. She had learned that from experience.

Just then Roxas was looking at his cell phone. He had a text from Axel:

**Hey Roxas, Sorry about being rude to ya. Do you think you could run out and pick me up a strawberry milkshake from burger king?**

Roxas texted back:

**Now? No. Later.**

Axel:

**Please. I'm carrying **_**your **_**baby. The least you could do is get me a fucking milkshake. **

Roxas sighed and got up to sneak out of the classroom before the teacher arrived.


	6. Axel's Homophobic Parents

Axel's Homophobic Parents 

Roxas left the school and walked across the street. There was a Burger King, where students usually went to have lunch. He walked inside and surprisingly no one was in line. Roxas walked up to the counter to order, and a lady turned around.

"May I please take your order." she asked.

"Yes, can I have a strawberry milkshake?" The lady nodded and went to start making his milkshake.

Roxas stepped back from the counter and waited for the drink. It took about five minutes until the lady finally walked back up to the counter with his milkshake.

"That'll be five dollars." She said.

Roxas handed her a ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change ma'am." He said, then hurried back to school.

He knew what class Axel had for first period and that was P.E. Roxas walked down the hallway towards the gym, he peeked inside and didn't see Axel. So he went to check the locker room and sure enough Axel was there, staring in the mirror.

_What is he doing? _Roxas thought.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted, to get Axel's attention.

"Hey, Rox. Ya got my milkshake?" he asked.

Roxas nodded. "Yep one strawberry milkshake, right here." Axel smiled.

"Good, hand it over." Roxas handed Axel the milkshake.

"I don't wanna go to class, what if I get sick again?" Axel asked .

"You won't. You'll be fine." He watched as Axel crossed his arms and sat down on the bench.

"You don't know that. So I've decided that I'm not going to my classes today-at least not any of my morning classes…." Roxas sighed, It was no use arguing with Axel about this so he just changed the subject.

"Axel, I think we should tell our parents. Maybe they can help us…you know? So we don't have to do this by ourselves…." Axel shook his head.

"No way. I'm not telling my parents until I have to and if you tell your parents, then your big mouth mom will blab it to my parents!" Axel said.

"Why can't I tell them? It's not like it's something terrible!" Axel uncrossed his arms and stood up.

"You know why I can't tell my parents." he said quietly.

Axel's parents didn't know he was gay and he didn't plan on telling them.

"They don't like people like us, I tried talking to them about it one time but my dad said if he ever found out I was gay he'd kick me out. He really hates gay people." Roxas sighed again and nodded.

He knew about Axel's homophobic parents. He didn't want him to get kicked out of his home, but he was starting to become worried about this pregnancy thing.

"How are supposed to do this by ourselves? We don't have any money, and you probably need to go to the doctor, and we can't afford that by ourselves, and what about when you have the baby? Where are we going to keep it, how are we going to support ourselves?" Axel shrugged.

"We'll figure something out." He insisted.

"But if we don't? It's always a good thing to have family to fall back on." Roxas said.

"I wouldn't have anyone to fall back on, I would be homeless and pregnant. Your lucky your family is totally understanding of you being gay." Axel said and crossed his arms again, giving Roxas a cold glare which Roxas saw, but decided to ignore it.

"Axel….my family adores you. You would have us to fall back on and your parents are going to find out eventually, you know they will."

Axel looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Roxas. "Roxas….I'm scared." he whispered.


	7. Telling The Parents

Telling the Parents

"I really think we should tell your parents." Roxas told Axel, once again. "I guess." Roxas rolled his eyes and sat down on Axel's bed. After talking in the locker room they decided they didn't want to be at school and went back to Axel's house. "Are you sure your parents aren't gonna come home?" Axel nodded. "Yeah their supposed to be working late again." Axel said, taking a seat on the bed next to Roxas. "How are you feeling?" Roxas asked. "I'm okay. I still don't want to tell my parents. But I don't like keeping secrets from them either." Axel said, laying back onto the bed. Roxas laid down next to Axel and snuggled up to him. "Roxas, you love me right?" Roxas nodded. "Yes. Why?" Axel shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Just checking." He said. "Lets do it." Roxas sat up quickly. "No! That's how we got into this mess in the first place." He shouted and Axel laughed. He sat up beside Roxas and pulled Roxas closer. "That isn't what I meant. I meant let's tell my parents. I don't think I wanna have sex while I'm pregnant. I just don't think I'd feel comfortable." Axel said. "Oh..I thought…Well that makes sense then. Okay. So they don't get home until late? When is late?" Roxas asked. " I don't know. About ten-thirty tonight." "Okay we'll tell them then." Roxas said. "Fine. But you have to do something for me…" Axel said. He whispered something in Roxas's ear and laughed.. "But really, you gotta do it." Axel laughed. "Just because your pregnant doesn't mean I have to do what you say." Roxas said. Well, that's what he said but he still headed for Axels bathroom and started the bath.

Axel has this enormous Jacuzzi like bathtub. Roxas was in love with it. He's never taken a bath with Axel before but he's definitely used this tub before. Looking around his bathroom Roxas decided his whole bathroom was beautiful. Actually his whole house was beautiful. He sighed, envying Axel's house for a minute. Then he noticed Axel had walked into the bathroom and was stripping off his clothes. Once Roxas decided the water was at a warm enough temperature, he slipped out of the shirt he was wearing and took off his belt . He looked over at Axel and noticed he was completely naked. A truly wonderful sight. He didn't notice any change in his slim figure but it's only been a couple weeks. He stepped into the bathtub and Roxas hurried out of the rest of his clothes and followed him in. At first It felt slightly awkward to him, but when he leaned back and Axel laid back against his chest. The awkwardness disappeared. The bathtub is soon full and Axel reached off and shut off the faucet. They just sat there for a while before Axel said something. "So this is fun." Roxas laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Axel, are you sure your pregnant?" Roxas couldn't help but ask. So he did. Axel looked at him with a shocked face, like he couldn't believe Roxas was doubting him. "Of course I'm pregnant. Why would I make something like this up?" He asked. Roxas shrugged. "I'm sorry. I know your telling the truth. It's just hard to believe because you don't _look_ pregnant. I'm sorry. Can you believe this happened because we decided to fuck? Maybe my mom was right and we should've waited until we were older." Roxas laughed. Axel on the other hand did not. "Roxas, we didn't _fuck_. We _made love_. There is a difference." He said. Roxas shook his head. "Either way. Your pregnant because we had sex." He said. Axel frowned. "Roxas, do you love me. Like do you really love me?" He asked. Roxas nodded. "Yes, you know I do. You know I do, baby." Axel smiled. "Good answer." he said. Axel turned so that he was facing Roxas, and kissed his lips. "I love ya' Roxas." he said before kissing Roxas again, grinding against him earning a small moan from the blonde. Roxas deepened the kiss pushing his tongue against Axel's . He ran his hands through Axels hair and pulled away from his kiss. "Didn't you say you didn't want to have sex while you were pregnant?" Roxas asked. "Oh yeah that's right. Thanks Rox, I totally forgot about that." Axel said. "Well lets wash ourselves and get out." Axel looked at the disappointed look on Roxas's face and laughed, and suddenly Roxas wished he had kept his stupid mouth shut. Well they washed themselves and got out of the amazing Jacuzzi bathtub. Roxas still pouting silently. They walked into Axel's room and got dressed. Suddenly they heard the front door open.

"Axel? Are you home?" A voice sounded from the living room. It was Axel's father, Lexaeus. "Come on son, we brought dinner." That was his mother, Aerith. Axel gulped nervously. "I thought you said they wouldn't be home until about ten-thirty. It's only seven-thirty." Roxas said. "I know, I know. I made a mistake." Axel said. "It's okay. Just don't freak out. It's time to come out to them and tell them your pregnant." Roxas said. "Yes. Gay and Pregnant. Gay, Sixteen and pregnant…." Axel said. Roxas grabbed his boyfriends hand. "You can do this." He said, and they walked out of Axel's bedroom door hand in hand. "Hey mom, dad. What's for dinner?" Axel asked. His parents turned their attention to him.

"Me and your mother picked up KFC, oh hello Roxas are you staying for din-why are you two holding hands?" Lexaeus asked. "Well dad I have to tell you something, you two mom." Aerith set the two bags of KFC down on the kitchen counter and turned around she frowned when she saw Roxas and Axel's hands interlocked. "What is it Axel?" She asked. She motioned to the living room. They all walked into the living room and sat down. Lexaeus sat down next to Aerith on one couch and Axel and Roxas sat down on the smaller couch across from them. "So what is it?" Aerith asked again. "Well, first things first. I'm gay, and Roxas is my boyfriend." Lexaeus scowled and Aerith gasped loudly. "But wait. There's more." He said. "Really?" his father asked. "Yeah I'm pregnant." Axel said looking down at his feet. "WHAT? AXEL YOU BETTER BE LIEYING! IF NOT THEN….I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU! BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU IT WON'T BE PLEASANT! FIRST YOU TELL US YOUR GAY NOW THIS, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Lexaeus shouted, making both Axel jump slightly. "Please Calm down. Lets talk about this rationally." Aerith tried to reason. But Lexaeus was too angry to acknowledge her. Plus he knew that she didn't approve of Axel's gayness. "Um sir. What do you plan on doing to Axel? Your not gonna punish him are you? It's not his fault." Roxas asked meekly. Lexaeus seemed to think for a minute before answering Roxas. "Well first I'm gonna buy a pregnancy test to see if he's truly pregnant. Then if he is, I'm gonna punch him in the stomach until he has a miscarriage. No son of mine will be gay and pregnant!" he yelled. "Dad you can't do that. I'm truly pregnant and I've already decided I want to keep the baby." Axel said. Lexaeus stood up. "Maybe I should do that right now!" he growled as he took a step towards Axel. _Things are definitely getting out of control. _Roxas thought. He stepped between Axel and his dad. "Axel, I think you two need some space right now. Maybe you should stay at my house for a while. Go get some of your things." Axel looked at his mom. Who seemed to agree with Roxas. Axel ran to his room and looked for a small suitcase. Once one was located he stuffed as much of his things (clothing, personal products, etc..) that he thought he would need and ran out of his room. "Okay." he said. He grabbed Roxas's hand and they left Axel's house.

**A/N: Any suggestions on what to name the baby once it comes?**


	8. A New Beginning

"My parents are idiots. I'm sorry. I hope they didn't offend you with their gay hatred." Axel said.

"Honestly I expected something like that, maybe they will come to their senses. Your mom didn't yell, maybe she's not mad ."

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe not I don't care." Axel said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Axel, their your parents you should care."

"Why? They didn't care when they were kicking me out, or trying to make me get an abortion. So why the hell should I care about them?"

"Because they love you."

"That's bullshit. Sorry Roxas, I know your all for loving families but I don't think their going to forgive me anytime soon."

Roxas sighed and offered to carry his boyfriends suitcase. Axel accepted his offer and followed Roxas upstairs to where the bedrooms were.

"So I guess you'll be staying in the guestroom. You know where that is right?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded and the two boys walked down the hall into the guestroom. Axel set his suitcase down and looked at Roxas and frowned.

"What's wrong Ax?"

"Well, how come I can't stay in room with you?" Axel asked.

"Well I just thought since your pregnant you would want more space to yourself."

Axel shook his head. "I wanna stay with you." He said. Roxas sighed.

_Axel sure has become more needy and clingy ever since he found out he was pregnant. It could really be annoying sometimes…._he thought to himself.

"Sure you can stay with me. I don't mind. Lets move your suitcase into my room and then once the baby comes maybe he can have this room." Roxas said.

"He? How do you know it's gonna be a boy?"

"Because I want a boy. I already have some baby name Ideas. How do you like Roxel? "

Axel laughed. "It's original, I'll give you that. Oh and about football, I have to go to the school later this week and turn in my equipment. I'm quitting the team since I'm pregnant. "

Roxas frowned, a lot of the reason why he first fell for Axel was because he played football. He liked athletic guys. But now that Axel was pregnant maybe it's better he quit the team, or at least sit out for a while.

"I wish you didn't have to do that. I'm sorry." Roxas apologized.

What are you apologizing for?" 'Axel asked him.

"Because it's my fault your pregnant."

"Well as true as that is…it's my fault just as much as it is yours." Axel said a small smile forming on his face.

Roxas didn't know why he was smiling, but at least he didn't look so sad anymore.

"Come on, your suitcase is getting heavy. So lets go to my room." Roxas said picking up Axel's suitcase and carrying it to his room.

He set it down on his floor and heard the front door open.

"Roxas were home!" Tifa shouted.

"Looks like my parent's are home."

"Are you here?" She called.

Roxas looked at Axel.

"Come on lets go." Roxas said taking Axel's hand and leading him into the living room.

"Hey mom, hey dad." He said. His mom smiled at him.

"Hey, Roxas. Oh! Axel is here! Is he staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Actually he's gonna be staying here for a while…is that okay?" Roxas asked.

"Of course it is. Axel is always welcome!"

"But does he have to ask his parents?" Cloud asked.

Axel shook his head.

"They kind of, kicked him out…" Roxas said.

"Why?"

"He told them he was gay." Roxas said.

"They didn't know?"

Roxas shook his head, not knowing if his dad would approve of Axel not telling his parents.

"They don't approve. I figured that once I told them they would accept me. Guess not." Axel explained.

Cloud nodded.

"Well Axel your always welcome here, gay or not."

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Tifa asked.

"Why do you ask mom?"

"You look guilty of something." his mom joked.

"Well actually, Mrs. Dark we do have something to tell you." Axel said looking at the floor. "I'm….pregnant." Axel said slowly.

"Your kidding. Right?" Roxas's mom asked. Roxas shook his head.

"I wanted to wait to tell you…but I guess now you know."

"How did this happen?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"Sex…" Roxas answered. Axel groaned at his boyfriends obvious answer

"Roxas…" his dad warned. Cloud wanted answers. He had a dozen thoughts running around in his head. "Are you serious? You guys have been dating for six months and your having sex? How many times have you had sex? When did you even do it? Are you sure your pregnant Axel? Is this why your parents kicked you out, is it not _only _because your gay, if you are serious are you going to keep it and- "Cloud! Let them talk!" Tifa interrupted.

"Answer all of my questions. NOW." Both Roxas and Axel knew his dad meant business. Cloud could be the nicest guy, but when it came to his son. He didn't fool around.

" Yes were serious, and even though we have only been dating for six months we have known each other for much longer and we just felt that we knew each other well enough and had enough trust in each other and our relationship to go all the way, I actually don't know how many times we've had sex…sorry…we do it when were alone, yes I'm sure I'm pregnant, and it might have played a part in why my parents kicked me out the main reason is because I'm gay and they don't approve of that."

"Thank you for being honest Axel. Have you two talked about weather your going to keep it?"

"We are." Roxas said.

"Well I can't say I'm happy about this"

"Were not thrilled about it either."

"Are you two sure you can take on that kind of responsibility?" Roxas nodded at his mom's question.

"Yeah. I'm sure." He said.

"Okay and Axel I hope you don't feel like I was being to hard on you."

"It's cool"

"We'll help in any way possible if you need it." Tifa said.

"Thanks but I think we can handle it." Roxas said.

"Well if you can't. You always have your family to fall back on, until you are able to get on your feet."

Cloud nodded in agreement and sat down on the couch.

"Let's go upstairs." Roxas said to Axel.

"Be back downstairs in about an hour to eat dinner." His mom said.

"Kay!" Roxas shouted as he lead Axel back upstairs.


End file.
